


Who Knew?

by marigold_scented_candles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigold_scented_candles/pseuds/marigold_scented_candles
Summary: Adrien has something very important to tell his father.





	Who Knew?

It’d been awhile since Adrien Agreste had stepped foot in the Agreste mansion. He made his own ends meet and his father was too busy to see him when he’d lived in the same house, let alone after Adrien had moved out. He’d set up a meeting with his father, (which had been almost depressingly difficult, but that was a story for another time) But the trouble had been worth it. After all today was an important day.

The ring on his finger felt extremely heavy ( No, not his miraculous. He’d put that thing away a long time ago) His engagement ring. An inconspicuous silver band that rested on his pointer finger. No gems. Nothing flashy, just how he wanted it. In Adrien’s opinion it looked better on Nino because of how the band contrasted perfectly with his skin, but that was besides the point. The point was that he was engaged. 

This was a big enough life event that he felt obligated to include his father, no matter how few and far between their conversations were. After all, it wasn’t like they didn’t love each other. Communication was just hard, and they were both adults with busy lives. 

The house hadn’t changed much since he’d lived there. Nathalie still had her desk tucked away on the first floor. The same oppressive portrait of him and his father hung in the foyer, at the top of the stairs, staring down at anyone who entered. And his father’s office was still on the first floor, just to the left of the staircase.

Here went nothing. 

“ Hello Père” So far so good. Oh who was he kidding. He was two words in and he was already nervous. 

“Adrien. What brings you to visit? You haven’t been home since Christmas” God, the catholic guilt trip was strong with Gabriel Agreste. But to be fair, he wasn’t exactly accommodating. He had his fashion empire to run after all. 

“I’m sorry Père. I’ve been busy… I’ve finally got my own classroom! “ 

“ Is that what you came to tell me?” always straight to the point. His father was such a businessman it _hurt_ and zero people in this world, Adrien included had ever had the guts to try and teach him manners. 

“ No… “ 

“ So what exactly did you come all this way to say Adrien?” 

“ I’m… Um… getting married” There. He did it. Come hell or high water, it was a decision that he was happy with. He loved Nino and he loved his father and his father deserved to know about these sorts of things, no matter how hard it was for them to see each other because of their various adult obligations.

“ You’ll have to give me both of your measurements then” Wait. No fire? No fury? If anything…. His father looked _excited_

“ Excuse me?” 

“ Your measurements. I’m making you both suits for the wedding” Of course there was no room for argument. When was there any room for negotiation with Gabriel Agreste? All Adrien can do is blink. When his father disliked someone he disliked them permanently. Nino had been on his shit list from day one. Why the change of heart? 

“ Adrien, I realize that I was… Hard on you, during your adolescence. I pushed you too hard, and I was quick to judge your choice in companions. But believe me when I say it was because I love you.” Adrien certainly hadn’t always felt loved as an adolescence, but no parent was perfect, right? And his father was admitting wrongdoing. Something he’d never heard in his life. 

Had Gabriel Agreste seen the confusion on his son’s face when he’d offered to make the suits for his big day? 

“ I didn’t want you to grow up entitled or spoiled, because that attitude doesn’t serve you well in the real world… Come to think of it I didn’t really want you to grow up at all” Another long suffering sigh left Gabriel Agreste’s lips, and was that _regret_ in his eyes? 

“ But clearly there was nothing to worry about. You’ve grown into a fine adult, and I’m sure you and Nino will be very happy together. I’m very proud of you” God, Adrien could cry right now. _’I’m proud of you’_. He’d always known that his father loved him, despite everything. His father was protective because he loved him, his father had always wanted nothing but the best for him, his father had set him up with a career in modeling so that he would never have to worry about his future. Even if Adrien had ended up becoming a teacher, it wasn’t as if he’d hated modeling while he’d done it. And it’d helped him earn extra money when he’d been going to school. 

“Thank you Père… It means a lot to hear you say that” Gabriel Agreste was a man of actions rather than words. As a teen Adrien had craved those words. Now he had them.

“ Have you two chosen a date yet?” his father’s fingers are flying around at the speed of light, new tabs being pulled up on his computer, drawing programs being opened, and presumably a text being sent to Nathalie since Adrien could hear her heels clicking across marble floors towards the office. 

“ Um-No? I mean- We only got engaged a month ago” What was happening? things were going far too fast. Adrien could see reflections of flowers and cloth samples pulled up on his father’s computer screens on his glasses. Nathalie seemed nonplussed by speed at which Gabriel was moving around the room and muttering to himself. 

“ Adrien you have unleashed a monster. I don’t think you realize how much your father loves bridal fashion.” Maybe his wedding wasn’t going to be a quiet affair after all. 

“Should I send a video to your fiancé so he knows what we’re dealing with? And congratulations by the way Adrien. I’m very happy for you” 

“Thanks Nathalie. You deserve a raise” Not that his father paid her badly. Hell, she probably made more than he ever would. But she had to deal with the giant child that was Gabriel Agreste. 

The text he gets from Nino in response to the video of his father simply reads ‘ holy fuck your dad’s a bridezilla ‘ 

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I wrote a thing after like.... 7 months lingering in the void? Maybe more? But right now there's a fucking adrino renaissance going on so I had to get on that. Admittedly this is a lot more about Adrien and Gabriel's relationship, but. Uh. I have an actual full Adrino story in the works. Not that is makes up for this nonsense, but y'know. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at everythingbutthelovesquare? I'm a little more active there.


End file.
